Kai gets sick
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Kai gets sick and it challenges his life, will he get better or not? Summary sucks the one inside is not much better. This is my first try at a romance fic so please go easy on it, the title also sucks but I can't think of a good title for it. Better than it sounds please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**SB/Kierra: Hi there! Where back!**

_Annie: Yes and with our very first ROMANCE FIC!_

Summary: Kai catches a cold and over the days it becomes worse and almost dies, will he survive or not? And who's this girl that looks like Kai that shows up out of nowhere? Read and find out! R&R

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything!**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

Everything was quite and peaceful when Rei woke up early that morning and he went about his normal routine before he noticed that something was a little different.

'_Mmmm...I wonder why I don't hear the sound of a beyblade this morning? Kai's usually up by now and training with Dranzer outside...maybe he awake and outside training Dranzer somewhere else, this morning.'_ Rei thought to him self.

But what he didn't realize was that Kai wasn't training with Dranzer, but still asleep in bed.

By 8:30a.m. everyone was a wake and ready...well all but Kai, who's still in bed, and 30 minutes later they start to wonder where Kai could be.

"I wonder where Kai could be; he's normally up before the sun and waits for us to get up." Commented Max.

"I agree Max, when I got up I didn't hear him training with Dranzer; so I assumed he was training some where else, but now I don't think that could be it." Said Rei.

"Ah don't worry guys, Kai will show up sooner or later." Said Tyson.

"I don't know, Tyson. What if he could get hurt or something?" said the always worrying Kenny.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry I'm late, I slept in. Hey where's Kai?" Asked Hillary as she caught her breath and noticed that Kai wasn't with the others outside.

"We don't know, Hillary." Said Max.

"Have you guys gone to see if he's still in his room?" Hillary asked as the guys shook their heads no.

"Well then, I'll go and see if he is there, Ok?" she told them before she went in side Tyson's house to find Kai.

* * *

"Kai? Kai? Are you here?" Hillary called out before she heard the sound of someone coughing.

'_The guys are outside and it sounds like the coughing is come from one of the bed rooms...wait a minute it sounds like its coming from Kai's room.'_ Hillary thought to herself as she walked towards Kai's door.

Hillary slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Inside Hillary could see pictures of Dranzer, and the bladebreakers on the walls, and there lying on the bed was Kai; he had his back to her as she stepped into the room.

"Kai?" Hillary asked him softly, not wanting to disturb him if he was still asleep.

"Hillary?" Kai asked weakly as he turned over to face her as she walked up to him.

"Hey its time to get up, Kai. Why are you still in bed any way?" she asked him.

"I'm just feeling tried, more than normal." He replied.

Hillary wasn't convinced that he was telling her the truth and he also looked like he would throw up right that minute, so she put her hand to his forehead and pulled it back quickly.

"Oh my, Kai, you have one high fever. No wonder why you feel so tired, you should stay in bed and get some rest. I'll go tell the others that you're sick." She told him as he fell back asleep and as Hillary left Kai's room silently before going back outside to inform the others.

* * *

"What?! Kai's sick?!" exclaimed Tyson, not believing it.

"Will you pipe down?! He just fell back asleep before I left his room." Said Hillary as she got up and headed inside to take care of Kai.

"I think we should leave the house for the day and go train at the beach so that way we won't disturb Kai, beside he needs his rest if he wants to get better and join us for the tournament." Said Kenny as the others agreed.

The tournament was just two days way so they where getting ready for it.

"I'll go tell Hillary then." Said Rei as he walked inside and went to Kai's room, where he found Hillary whipping the sweat from Kai's forehead, who was moaning in his sleep.

"Hey Rei. What's up?" Hillary asked when she noticed him.

"He doesn't look to good." Rei said.

"No he doesn't. He keeps mumbling something in his sleep that I can't understand." She commented.

"I think he's talking in Russian he knows it quite well...oh I came here to tell you that the guys and I are going to be at the beach to train so we won't disturb Kai, with our yelling, and all." Rei said remembering what he came in for.

"Ok, thanks Rei." Hillary said.

"I'll have my cell phone on me, so you could call us if anything bad happens to him, Ok?" Rei informed her as she nodded.

The guys left after Rei joined them back outside and they went to train and by the time they were done the sun was setting.

"Hey guys. How did the training go?" asked Hillary who was sitting outside reading a book.

"It went fine. How's Kai, is he doing better?" asked Max.

"Yeah he woke up about two hours after you guys left and he had some Ramen soup and he was wake for couple of hours. And he just went back to sleep a few minutes ago, his fever has gone down but its still there only not as high as it was this morning though." She told them with a smile and they all had a quite dinner, and then they too went to bed.

* * *

The following morning Rei was awaked by the sound of a beyblade and after he got dressed he went outside and found Kai already wake and training with Dranzer, as usual.

"Feeling better? Are we?" Rei asked as Kai looked up at Rei and nodded.

"Yep. Much better." Kai answered him.

"Good. Then how about a little early morning match?" Rei suggested.

"Ok. I've been wanting to battle some one, since I couldn't yesterday." Kai agreed as they started the battle and soon everyone was up and was watching them.

"Hey it seems that your care has done the trick, Hillary. Kai seems to be back to his old self again." Said Max as they stopped the match when they noticed the others and Kai blushed slightly and only Rei saw it.

"Feeling better, I see." Said Hillary as Kai nodded his head again.

The day wore on and everyone trained for the tournament, including Kai, the following day, but then around five o'clock that evening Kai fell asleep in his spot and Rei noticed this and carried him off to bed thinking how much the day as worn Kai out, but they didn't know that Kai's fever would return and strike him harder than last time... threatening his life...

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ok here's the first chapter to the long awaited Kai/Hillary romance fanfic that I promised to the reviewers who wanted a Kai/Hillary romance fic.**

_Annie: Yes I know this may seem like "Time to rest" by Kai-Koi, but like some of my other fics, this one is completely different. I know its short but that is the way it came out and I know it seems rushed but oh well._

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed it.**

_Annie: Review please and no flames please and go easy on this one it's our first romance fic. Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

We're back!

Annie: Yes and with a new chapter of my Romance fic!

Kai: Why do I have to be the one who gets sick?

Because we want you too and it's a Kai/Hillary ROMANCE fic so we have to have something happen to you so you and Hillary can... (_Notices the glare that Annie is giving her and stops talking._)

Annie: STOP GIVING THE STORY AWAY!

Oops... (_Backs away from Annie while sweat dropping._)

Annie: You'll find out later Kai. (_To the readers_) We don't own anything, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning, after everyone was up and had breakfast, they noticed that Kai wasn't with them, again. They were out side practicing before they had to going to the stadium for the world tournament.

"Do you think we should go and look for Kai?" Max asked the others, thinking that he could be somewhere else.

"I don't know Max." said Tyson.

"I'll go and see if he is even wake, besides he did fall asleep at 5 in the afternoon yesterday. He might just be really worn out from yesterday." Said Hillary as she got up and went inside and to Kai's room and heard him coughing again.

'_That doesn't sound too good...could it be possible that he's still sick?'_ Hillary thought as she opened the door to Kai's room.

"Kai? Are you feeling ok?" Hillary asked.

"No..." Kai managed to say in a raspy voice.

"What's wrong, Kai?" she asked him as she sat down on the edge of his bed, worry written all over her face.

Kai smiled a little and weakly said "I feel like I can't move anything, my head is pounding, I felling like I'm going to cough my brains out every time I have a cough fit, and my lungs feel like they are on fire."

"Oh dear. That doesn't sound too good...you have a fever again." She said frowning as she felt his forehead. "That settles it, you are not going to that tournament, nor are you to get out of bed until you're better."

Kai made a face at her as she got up and started towards the door of his room to find the others.

"I'm going to tell the others that you're sick again, I'll be right back." Hillary told him before he fell asleep again.

* * *

"Well?" asked Tyson.

"He's sick again and I think its worse." Hillary told them sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rei.

"Well. He said that he feels like he can't move anything, his head is hurting him, his lungs feel like they're on fire, and when he coughs, he said that it feels like he's going to cough his brains out." She answered.

"Well, he's not going anywhere till he's better." Said Kenny as the others agreed.

"He made a face at me when I told him that." Hillary told them with a smile.

The bus soon arrived and Hillary said goodbye and wishing them luck, because she was staying home to take care of Kai while he was sick. The guys had also agreed to let Mr. Dickson know that Kai was sick and was not able to compete that year.

While Hillary took care of Kai, she also watched the tournament on the TV, and it was almost over for the day when Hillary went to check on Kai, she found him in the bathroom coughing and vomiting blood, which made Hillary even more worried than before and she called a doctor.

A doctor came over and Hillary led him to Kai's room where she had brought him after he passed out in the bathroom. (A/N: he passed out in on the floor and got blood on him so Hillary cleaned him up and dragged him to his room and went to wait for the doctor to arrive.)

The others soon arrived and asked Hillary how Kai was doing and before she told them what happened the doctor came out of Kai's room.

_(A/N: They were standing in the hall way outside their rooms)_

"Well it seems as if you friend has caught himself a sever case of bronchitis, if he starts to chough and vomit blood and passes out like that again, call me again and we'll admit him to the hospital. Oh and make sure he take these pills they will help to reduce his fever." He told Hillary as he handed her some medication and left.

"What was that all about Hillary?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah why was the doctor here and what is he talking about?" asked Tyson.

"Come on. Let's go outside and I'll tell you what happened." She said as she walked away from Kai's room and the others followed her.

"Okay. Here's what happened, it was after the tournament ended for the day and I went to check on Kai and found him in the bathroom, he had been in there for a good fifteen minutes vomiting, and I was able to hear him and after awhile it stopped and that's when I found him. He had been coughing and vomiting up blood, he past out and he had gotten blood on himself so I cleaned him up and brought him back to his room and while I was cleaning him up I was on the phone with the doctor, because I knew something had to be very wrong if he was coughing and vomiting blood. I led the doctor to Kai's room after he got here and went to clean up the bathroom and when I was done I waited for him to come out from Kai's room when you guys got back." Hillary told them.

They were shocked to hear what happened to Kai, while they were away, and they said nothing but Rei decided to tell Mr. Dickson that Kai now has a sever case of bronchitis and they might have to admit him to the hospital if he starts to couch and vomit blood again.

Then about two hours later they heard some one vomiting and they knew it had to be Kai.

"Some one should go see if he's alright." Said Max, as Hillary got up and made her way to the bathroom, where she found Kai again.

"Kai? Are you ok?" Hillary asked him as he shook his head, since he couldn't talk, and vomited up even more blood and pass out from exhaustion.

"KAI! SOME ONE GO CALL THE DOCTOR!" Hillary yelled out to the others.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny came to see what happened, while Rei called the doctor, and found Hillary sitting on the bathroom floor with Kai's head in her lap.

"What happened?" asked Kenny.

"He was coughing and vomiting blood again when I asked if he was ok and he shook his head 'no' and then he vomited up more blood and passed out from exhaustion." She told them.

"The doctor his on his way." Rei informed the others, after Hillary finished telling them what happened.

In a few minutes the doctor was back with paramedics and they took Kai to the hospital to hopefully get better.

"I hope he gets better soon." Said Max later that evening after the doctor and paramedics took Kai to the hospital and cleaned up the bathroom, again.

"We all do Max. We all do." Said Rei before going to bed, they were tired after what happened that day and needed to rest for the tournament, but again no one knew that Kai would almost die while in the hospital, because it was threatening his life. _(A/N: I know that my medical knowledge is most likely wrong but that is how it came out.)_

* * *

Oh no what will they do now? Will Kai get better soon? Or not?

Annie: You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Review Please! Bye!

Cya!


End file.
